


Short works

by Leia_Blaze



Category: Original Work, Total War Series (Video Games)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_Blaze/pseuds/Leia_Blaze
Summary: This is where I put my works not long enough for their own posts. Usually stuff written out really quick that I'm slightly proud of.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was created for a Youtube Comment section. Spoilers for Many A True Nerd's Rome: Total War series; it's a writing I did that I'm a bit proud of.

The killer stood in the chamber of the Last Pharaoh, knife in hand. It was late, far past midnight, the whole town of Petra sound asleep. It wasn't hard to find the Pharaoh; a quick glance at the horses outside this inn told him exactly where he needed to go. Of course he would be in the largest room; he was "king" was he not?

The Pharaoh was not asleep. He sat on the bed, the fireplace roaring and goblet of wine in his hand. "I know you've come to kill me," he said, taking a sip. "I see Julianus won't grand me the honor of a death in battle. Well, Good Roman," The Pharaoh turned around; his eye makeup was running down his face and his lip still had a quiver. But his face was firm, the decision in his mind had been made. "We ruled these great sands once. As a people we prospered, our culture older than your precious Rome's foundations. Our lands were burned and soiled, our slaves escaped, and yet we didn't just survive, we _thrived_ **.** Then you come in, conquering and extending yourselves for no other reason than greed. You burn cities, ruin lives, and for what? More land that you will neglect? Gold that you will spend on bribes? An empire that will turn on itself long before any foreign army steps on your shores? I don't care that I won't die in battle; it's more embarrassing that this once great land will be ruled by the likes of you."

The killer didn't care, his expression not changing. He stepped forward, once, twice, and thrust his knife into the heart of the Pharaoh. " _Et tu, Brutii_ ," the last King of Egypt said, a smile on his lips.


End file.
